Dummi Bear Dinner Disaster
Dummi Bear Dinner Disaster is the first episode of Rugrats from Season 3. Its sister episode is Twins’ Pique. It aired on September 26, 1993. Plot Susie Carmichael thinks that every time Paul Gatsby, the creator of The Dummi Bears, has dinner with her parents, that they end up getting a new house and moving away. To stop this from happening, she enlists the help of the other Rugrats to ruin the dinner party as only the babies can. - Description from Klasky Csupo. Recap Tommy and Susie are playing with a Dummi Bear doll. At the kitchen, Didi and Lucy are watching their children play with the doll. Tommy discovers that the doll’s eye can’t come out. Susie asks Tommy if he wants to take the doll to his house and then give it to Spike. Tommy can’t think of anything else to do with it. Lucy is getting ready for a dinner party with Randy’s boss, Paul Gatsby. The last time Paul went to dinner, Randy brought the house that he, Lucy, and the children live in right now. Didi says if the dinner goes out great today, then the Carmichaels will move into a bigger house. Susie overheard the talk and is worried that if the dinner goes out great and she moves away, she will never see Tommy or the others ever again. Tommy says that Susie can’t move away. Didi picks up Tommy and Tommy cries as Susie sadly waves goodbye. Stu calls Chaz to talk about the dinner with Paul Gatsby. Then, Betty and Howard are in Dummi Bear sweaters. The babies were trying to think of a plan to help Susie so she can protect the babies from Angelica. Just then, Drew comes in with Angelica in a Dummi Bear costume. Angelica comes into the playpen. The babies think the Dummi Bear is Angelica, and it is Angelica, but she lies by saying that she’s a real life Dummi Bear. Then Angelica angrily says it’s her. Angelica didn’t want the costume in the first place. Angelica said that when she gets to Susie’s house, Angelica will wreck the dinner. Tommy got an idea from Angelica’s words "wreck the dinner". The adults and their children arrive at the Carmichaels' house. The doorbell rings and Lucy opens the door. When the adults were about to arrive at the table, Randy told Paul Gatsby a Dummi Bear script. Then the adults introduce themselves to Paul. The babies make a plan to make sure Paul doesn’t have fun at the dinner. Then Susie comes in with a pink bag filled with all her stuff, saying that she’s going to leave. Susie gave Angelica her Malibu Cynthia Beach House. Susie wanted to play with her new Malibu Cynthia Road Racer with Angelica, but since Susie thinks she’s gonna move, she can’t play with Angelica. Angelica wanted to make Susie stay at her normal house. So Susie took back the Malibu Cynthia Beach House from Angelica. So Tommy told the babies to go into the kitchen to start their plan of wrecking the dinner. Meanwhile, Betty made an impression of Looney Bear from the Dummi Bears. Just then, Angelica started the "wreck the dinner" plan by putting Volcano Brand Sauce on loaves of meat. Meanwhile, Drew was making a money chart of sales. Just then, Lucy gives Paul the meat with some of the sauce. Paul tastes it and sees that it’s good. Angelica couldn’t believe that Paul likes the food. Susie still thinks that she’s gonna move away. But Angelica was just getting the plan started. Chaz couldn’t sleep for days after something from the Dummi Bears. Randy wanted to make Lucy check on the scalloped potatoes (not the ones on the table, the ones in the kitchen). Just then, Betty sings the Dummi Bears theme song. Angelica needs to pull down the white tablecover on the table to make the food fall down. Angelica pulled down the cover, but the food didn’t fall. When Betty was done singing, Paul was very mad at the adults. Just then, Angelica throws some sauce in Paul’s face. Paul thinks this is fun and starts having a food fight with the adults. Susie doesn’t like this very much, and she starts crying. Paul wants to know what’s wrong with Susie. Susie says since everyone was having fun, she was gonna have to move away. Paul says that the Carmichaels don’t have to move. Susie was glad that she didn’t have to move away. But Angelica wanted to play with the Malibu Cynthia Road Racer by now, but some peas from the food fight fell on Angelica’s head, making Angelica yell "DADDY!" as the episode ends. Trivia *The animation is now brighter due to these other episodes. *Paul Gatsby’s name may come from one of the Rugrats creators, Paul Germain. *When Betty sings "Sing a happy song", it may be a reference to the 80s show, The Smurfs. *This episode includes all of the main characters of the Rugrats series except for Lou Pickles and Charlotte Pickles. *Paul Gatsby was designed by Antoine Guilbaud. *Paul Gatsby is voiced by Phil Proctor, the same guy who voices Howard. *When Susie was coming into the den with her suitcase, she was about to give Angelica her Malibu Cynthia Beach House. At the end of The Santa Experience, Angelica already has one. Goofs *In the scene where Stu and Drew are showing the Dummi Bear costume, Drew for a moment has Stu’s 5’o clock facial hair. Category:Rugrats Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:1993